


Jealous Self

by BotBotZ



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotBotZ/pseuds/BotBotZ
Summary: Misaki just wants to be noticed.





	1. After Live

Jealous of a stupid bear. They’re not even a real bear. It’s a dumb mascot costume, humid, uncomfortable and yet loved more than her. They’re the same person, at least to Misaki they are. Random strangers don’t count towards her own jealously as they don’t mean anything besides fans for their circus act of a band. If anything those strangers are the entirety of Kaoru’s fan club plus some classmates. 

It’s also dumb of herself to still be bothered when the band welcomed her fully. She even refuses acknowledgement that she is the one inside the mascot. Keeping it a secret from others to add to the Mascot’s character Michelle, Bringer Of Smiles. 

However, that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt being constantly addressed as ‘Michelle’s Good Friend’. 

Misaki breathed in deep as she collected her thoughts and emotions. Now wasn’t the time to gain any form of headaches. She just needed to focus on waiting for the others to leave so she can remove herself from that mascot prison suit and get a coffee. 

“Michelle!” 

Kokoro shouted, tangling her limbs around Michelle’s arm causing Misaki to brace and adjust to the newly added weight. Kokoro’s Golden eyes sparkled. Well her eyes always sparkled especially after a live, but they twinkled more when alone with Michelle. 

“Wasn’t That Show Great! Everyone was Smiling!”

The blonde leaped off Michelle to do flips in the space of HaroHapi’s dressing room. 

“Y-yeah you did great out there...um shouldn’t you be getting ready to leave?”

Kokoro jumped landing herself in front of Michelle pulling at the mascot’s arm leading them towards the exit, “We Should Get Ice Cream Together For Everyone To Celebrate!”

Misaki snorts at kokoro’s action inside the suit then glances around to see if the others had taken notice of the question, but there was no input of excited agreement from anyone else. Thankfully they were alone. So, Misaki wouldn’t have to follow along to deal with any crazy antics from the trio longer than necessary for the day. 

“Everyone already left. Maybe we can go before the next band meeting.” 

She tried to reason with the ball of smiles but she sighed. Misaki began trying to think of something else to respond with that would seem more optimistic from blondes point of view. 

“Then everyone can be together.”, she spoke in her best Michelle voice to persuade the leader. The hyperactive band mate stopped and turned towards her. 

“But then you can’t come because you’re hosting an event. So, Misaki will have to fill in.”

Misaki watched Kokoro’s mood deflate a little at that statement. ‘What’s Wrong With Me Coming instead of Michelle?’, It was small moments like these that Misaki couldn’t help but question her purpose in the band. She was always told she is an important part, but the one person that meant the most to her in the band just shoots her down time and time again. She just wants to know why even if it leaves a wound over her heart. 

“Is there a problem bringing Misaki in my place?”

She asked attempting to keep her voice leveled to avoid suspicion. A grin begins to spread across Kokoro’s face as she stands on her tiptoes and plants a kiss on the tip of mascot’s nose. Completely avoiding a response to the question asked. 

In an instant, Misaki reacted from an emotional burst of jealousy. The dark haired girl yanks the mascot head off causing Kokoro to start panicking instantly as she sees Misaki instead of Michelle. 

“Mii-Kun? Where’s Miche-“

She roughly reached at Kokoro’s face as she dipped her head low, capturing her lips. Cutting the other girl off before she leaves to look for the real Michelle. 

Kokoro’s breath was sweet and warm, the taste of her spreading in her mouth as her tongue swept across her bottom lip as she then takes it between her teeth. Misaki’s eyes snap open, the realization of her actions hitting all at once. 

She fumbles grabbing at the Michelle head as she pulls away. Kokoro’s face is flushed crimson. Her eyes widen as she stood frozen in place. Misaki’s own blush deepens as she makes her leave taking the Michelle head, and placing it back over her own as she exits.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh part 2 I guess

The past week since their last interaction has been exhausting. Misaki persisted in avoiding the energetic blonde band mate, and as a result started avoiding a lot of her social life. Misaki skipped class periods that she shared with her and slept through the others. She could only imagine how bad her grades were getting. 

The rest of HaroHapi was starting to get worried and honestly she could tell they were a little annoyed, but she can’t blame them since they don’t know why she’s avoiding them in the first place. She needed everything to blow over and wait until it was forgotten. However that didn’t stop her from giving them the same excuses for her lack of presence in their circle. 

“I can’t today Michelle needs me for an event.”

Or, 

“I can’t my sibling is sick. Maybe another time. “

She rubbed her forehead in an attempt to relieve her on coming headache. Misaki sighs mentally cursing herself for thousandth time that week. Guilty thoughts about the band leader linger increasing the absence of a proper nights sleep. 

That kiss was sweet, her lips were so soft and inviting, but just as forbidden. Misaki groaned,

“I’m a bad person.” 

She states dryly, face planting into her crossed arms on the desk. Lunch started 15 minutes ago, yet here she was in an empty classroom avoiding everyone again. 

Misaki listened to the noise and chatter coming from her fellow peers. Every once in a while you could hear the doors shut along with footsteps of students returning to classes. The quiet lunch period was starting its toll on misaki’s mind beginning to cause her to drift asleep. At least she would’ve been asleep if she didn’t recognize loud approaching footsteps. 

“Misaki !”

Her eyes showed the surprise and excitement, but her thoughts of guilt remind her to continue trying to distant herself. After everything she’s still unsure how to address the blonde or the topic. Perhaps small talk would help her situation. 

“Oh, um? H-hey?” Her voice an Octave higher than necessary. Suddenly the shenanigans of the those eating lunch outside seemed more interesting than dealing with the awkward tension. 

Kokoro hummed as she shuffled a bit closer, leaning on the wall by the window as her eyes stood fixated on the ground, she smiled. 

“You know I thought you were dating Michelle.” She says softly. Misaki jumps slightly at the remark, then retorts,

“Why would I date Michelle?!”

“Why wouldn’t you? You always know where she is or how she’s doing. You’re always busy after school. “

Kokoro continues to supply her reasoning for the assumption of the relationship between her band mates. Misaki breathed deeply collecting her thoughts before deciding on a response. 

“We’re just friends. I don’t like Michelle romantically.”

“But we’re friends too, and you kissed me in front of her.” She brings her hand towards misaki’s gently grasping it, smoothing her thumb along the back of her palm before giving a small squeeze. 

“Do you not like me romantically either then?”

Misaki begins to internally panic, she spent too much time wallowing in self hate to think of any scenario to which kokoro might like her back. The slightest possibly seemed a bit far fetched in misaki’s eyes. Someone as so warm and pure as Kokoro interested in some boring girl like her didn’t sound likely. Especially when considering her background cause didn’t she have some rich fiancée or arranged marriage assigned from birth. 

The silence felt suffocating as she couldn’t process the words to describe her emotions. Tired of waiting Kokoro encouraged herself with no hesitation, she pressed her lips against Misaki’s with clumsiness. Instantly the flush of red tainted their cheeks, just as quickly the kiss was broken. Misaki covered her mouth with her hand, facing slightly away from the shorter girl. 

The blonde blinked in confusion, tilting her head to the side. 

“Why did you pull away?”

Incoherent mumbles were all that was heard. When asked to repeat Misaki’s face grew brighter. 

“We haven’t gone on a d-date yet.” 

“Would you like to get a coffee after school ?” Kokoro offered, as much as she could use the coffee she couldn’t help but refuse. 

“No that’s okay. Let’s get that celebration ice cream. “

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a Chap 2 of their next interaction after this moment.


End file.
